dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mark of the Demon
！！ |Rōmaji title = Yomigaere Son Gokū!! |Literal title = Come Back to Life, Son Goku!! |Series = DB |Number = 104 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = March 9, 1988 |Manga = We Need You, Goku! *The Weirdo with the Ball |Previous = Tambourine Attacks! |Next = Here Comes Yajirobe |English Airdate = September 3, 2003 }} ！！|''Yomigaere Son Gokū!!|lit. "Come Back to Life, Son Goku!!"}} is the third episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one-hundred-fourth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 9, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 3, 2003. Summary Tambourine continues his killing rampage by killing Bacterian with his Shocker Flatline. Back on Pilaf's Flying Base, King Piccolo creates a third child who he names Cymbal to help him collect the Dragon Balls quicker. Piccolo's first son, Piano, reminds him that creating more eggs speeds up his aging process, though Piccolo disregards that, saying that once he obtains all the Dragon Balls, aging will no longer be an issue. Emperor Pilaf tries to bargain with Piccolo for a part of the world once Piccolo takes over as he owes his freedom to him, only to have Piccolo growl at him. In the forest where Tambourine left Goku for dead last episode, Goku wakes up to a frog licking his nose and finding himself starving, attempts to get some food. Hilarity ensues as a fruit tries to eat him instead and a kangaroo he intends to eat punches him a couple of times. Somewhere above, Tambourine flies on, looking at Man-Wolf's roster page. Back at the Kame House, Master Roshi and the gang tell Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu about the Dragon Balls and think of a plan to defeat King Piccolo using the Dragon Balls instead of resurrecting Krillin immediately. Bulma offers to make a freezing capsule to preserve Krillin's body for the year it would take for the Dragon Balls to turn back to normal. On the television, they see a report on the recent deaths of martial artists and connect the dots. Meanwhile, Master Roshi tells Bulma to get to work constructing another Dragon Radar as they don't know whether Goku is alive or not. Somewhere else, as villagers are washing clothes and their kids play in a river, Man-Wolf's body floats down-river, bloody, with one of Tambourine's demon symbols impaled through him on a stick. Goku almost lost hope in finding food, but suddenly he catches a whiff of something cooking and runs toward it, finding a huge fish cooking above a fire and decides to eat it. Regaining his energy, he renews his vows of revenge against Tambourine for killing Krillin and checks his radar to begin locating him. Turning it on, he sees that there is a Dragon Ball somewhere right in his vicinity and he assumes it is Tambourine. Just as he begins looking around, a boulder is thrown at him, though he dodges it. A stranger with a sword on his hip comes out, accusing Goku of stealing his food. Major Events *Tambourine murders Bacterian and Man-Wolf. *Cymbal is born. *Yajirobe is seen for the first time. Battles *Tambourine vs. Bacterian *Goku vs. Kangaroo *Tambourine vs. Man-Wolf (off-screen) Appearances Characters Locations *Yajirobe's Prairie *Kame House Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball *Television Techniques *Shocker Flatline *Birthing an Egg *Gigantic Rock Throw Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *Tambourine's killing of Bacterian was not in the manga. Subsequently, his flying over a river while looking for Man-Wolf is also not in the manga. **Since he's out killing martial artists already, Tambourine is not present in the anime for Cymbal's birth like the manga. In the latter version, the two demons leave the ship simultaneously. *Piccolo drinking a lemon soda telekinetically is not in the manga. *The prairie that Goku was felled in is given more personality in the anime. *Goku did not get woken up by a frog in the manga. There, he came to of his own accord. *Goku trying to find food in the prairie is expanded in the anime where he encounters man-eating fruit and a kangaroo that beats him up. *Oolong's line about Krillin's body rotting in the manga was given to Launch in the anime. Also, a part of Puar's speech about having to wait a while with Krillin's body was given to Turtle in this version. *On the TV report of the martial artist killings, Nam, Chappa, Pamput, and Bacterian's portraits are all shown. In the manga, only Nam's was displayed. *The scene of Man-Wolf's corpse floating down the river isn't in the manga. *Cymbal flying over the prairie looking for the Dragon Ball isn't in the manga. *When Goku bites fish in the anime the first time, he notices its too hot and burns himself before dousing the fire with dirt. This doesn't occur in the manga where he just eats the fish regardless (the fire is shown out in the next panel for whatever reason). *In the manga, the fish has teeth whereas in the anime it doesn't. Trivia *This episode marked the first time that Master Roshi (as himself) appeared wearing the black martial arts uniform of his alter-ego Jackie Chun. *In the manga and original dialogue, Goku calls for his Flying Nimbus but doesn't understand why it doesn't come until he remembers that Tambourine destroyed it. In the dub version, Goku yells out that he'll get Tambourine for killing Krillin. *Bacterian is revealed to be homeless. *Man-Wolf's corpse floating down the river was removed from the Toonami broadcast of the Funimation dub. The Blue Water dub kept the scene in but removed the spear through his body along with the blood and demon symbol. *The scene of Krillin as a skeleton was removed from the Toonami broadcast. *Piccolo's belch from drinking his soda was removed from the Toonami broadcast. *A real-world reference is made where Oolong mentions fleeing to the Carribean via flight upon hearing about Tambourine's killings. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 104 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 104 (BD) pt-br:A volta de Goku fr:Dragon Ball épisode 104 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball